


Hot

by SuperTempNoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTempNoble/pseuds/SuperTempNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"David..." She licked her lips slightly. He was sweaty, his hair was amuck as it often was those days, his eyes a little more crazy then usual. She noticed he was waiting for her to continue. "...you....look hot."</p>
<p>"Thank you." David grinned before his hand reached up to grab her arm as he past.</p>
<p>"Wait." She held him there, the two of them watching each other. "You...you look <i>hot</i>." Her finger skimmed down his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

Oh he was in trouble. First, not only had he gotten his good shirt full of mud, he'd played football when he told her he'd be home in time for tea. But the boys had begged and he had caved. Now he was going to pay for it.

She'd heard him come in, the door shutting behind him before he ran up the stairs, not even bothering to say anything to her. Oh well. She'd just have to go confront him.

"David?" She knocked on the door softly as she entered, finding him in a state of undress, shirt in the bin, pants on the floor. 

"Catherine...I'll be down in a moment. Just want to pop in the shower." He flashed his golden smile at her as he moved to skirt around her and go into the bathroom.

"David..." She licked her lips slightly. He was sweaty, his hair was amuck as it often was those days, his eyes a little more crazy then usual. She noticed he was waiting for her to continue. "...you....look hot."

"Thank you." David grinned before his hand reached up to grab her arm as he past.

"Wait." She held him there, the two of them watching each other. "You...you look _hot_." Her finger skimmed down his chest.

It was only then that he really understood what she meant. Squaring his shoulders, he stood in front of her, his hands running down her shoulders, her arms, moving to her hips. He leaned forward, his lips barely touching hers before she pressed against him.

Their teeth and tongues clashed in a heat of passion as she moved to deepen the kiss. God she wanted him, he looked delicious and sweaty and... 

She moaned softly as he pulled apart only to pull her shirt over her head and groan at her absence of a bra, before his lips were on her neck, sucking and nipping as her pulse pounded under his lips. His hands gripped her hips, keeping her against him as he grew hard. Her lips found his again as she pushed her pants and knickers down, stepping out of them, leaving him the only one still clothed and only in his boxers. 

The door frame was a bit cramped but neither of them seemed to care as the Scott pressed his ginger against the opposite door frame, his fingers finding their way through her slick folds. Her hips jerked at the contact, her eyes closing slowly. "Oh...that's lovely."

He stepped to her, dragging his fingers slowly over her clit, working her up painfully slow. His hand grabbed her thigh, hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands were in his hair in an instant. "David." She whispered softly as he slid his fingers inside her. "I want you." 

David's grin grew as he pulled out, slipping off his boxers and lining up at her entrance. The duo paused, watching each other. Catherine's chest heaving against him. "Please." She managed to get out as he thrust into her.

\----  
As the pair lay in bed, panting, sweaty and satisfied, David wrapped his arm around Catherine, his other hand going up to lay on her stomach. "I suppose I should be happy about these new hormones hmm?" She smiled and kissed him, laying her hand on top of his. 

"Just think, we've got five more months of this."


End file.
